Pokémon: Like no Other
by LongbowOfThePoet
Summary: What happens if Ash has previous knowledge of aura and pokemon before he starts his journey? Read on to find out. Rated T because i dont know the content Either


"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

"Pokémon Speech"

'Transmitted Thoughts'

**"psychic"**

_Pokedex entries_

**"Aura"**

**Pokémon: Like no Other**

* * *

**Prologue**

A day like no other has just begun in the small town of Pallet, where our hero is soon to begin his very own journey. Ash Ketchum, son of Delia Ketchum, loves all different kinds of Pokémon. Whether they be big or small, humble or arrogant. Ash had grown for eight years without his father in his life, only tales of his heroic actions from his mother. With only two more years remaining until Ash can become a Pokémon trainer and start his special journey, his mother decides that it's finally time.

"Ash dear, time to get up out of bed. We have a long day ahead of us today."

"Yes mom…" was Ash's un enthusiastic response. "And if you don't get up this time mister, I will embarrass you at every moment that I can!" 'not that I don't anyway' She added to herself.

"zzzzz" was her only response as Ash had already fallen back asleep.

"Mimey, be a dear and throw ash out of bed, will you?" she asked the Barrier Pokémon.

With a nod and a "Mime!" in confirmation, Mr. Mime's eyes glowed blue, showing that he was using a psychic type move.

The loud THUMP and following "waaah! What was that?!" was all the proof Delia needed to prove that Ash was now awake. So, stifling a giggle, she called up to Ash.

"Breakfast, dear."

"Coming mom!"

"Don't forget to get dressed first, dear!" Delia called back up to him.

"Alright mom, I won't. HEY! What's the big idea? This is two hours earlier than the normal time you wake me up!"

"Don't forget, dear, we're going on a trip to somewhere special today. You might even learn something while we're there. Who knows, we may even stay there for longer than we planned to."

"That's right! I remember now! Oh, and mom?"

"Yes dear?" She called up with a sigh, already knowing what he was going to ask.

"Where are we going?" Hearing this for seemingly the thousandth time since she had told Ash about the trip, Delia sighed again and pretended that she did not hear the question, instead choosing to wisely remind Ash about his breakfast while she served out three pancakes with syrup as a topping. Delia counted the thirteen small THUMPs in succession as Ash raced down the stairs, now fully clad in travelling clothes.

* * *

**An hour later**

"Do you have everything that you need for the journey, dear?"

"Yes, mom"

"Okay. We are going to visit Samuel because we will be borrowing his Alakazam who will teleport us there. It will save us a lot of time travelling."

"Samuel?"

"Oops," she started with a giggle "I mean Professor Oak."

They both started walking the short distance to Professor Oak's lab. As they got closer, they heard a mechanical voice calling out different pokémon.

"_Bulbasaur, the Seed pokémon. It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unable to classify Bulbasaur as a Plant or Animal. Bulbasaur are very calm and very difficult to capture in the wild._

_Charmander, the Lizard pokémon. A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a charmander dies if its flame ever goes out._

_Squirtle , the Tiny Turtle pokémon. This Tiny Turtle pokémon draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible Water Attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful._"

Hearing the three pokedex entries finish, Delia knocked on the door to the lab. After a few moments, Samuel Oak opened the door and welcomed them in. While the two were talking, ash wandered over to the three pokémon that were identified earlier. He noticed an orange lizard, a blue turtle and the green dinosaur like pokémon. The orange one must be Charmander, the blue one must be squirtle and the green one must be Bulbasaur.

"Hi, there. My name is Ash."

"hi Ash" was the carefree reply from the Squirtle who seemed to be having a sugar rush.

"hi..." came the timid reply from the Bulbasaur.

"hmmph. Stupid humans" this hot headed response was from none other than the arrogant Charmander.

"HEY! I'm not stupid!" When Ash shouted at this response, Delia and Samuel came running to see who ash was talking to. When they saw nobody, except three shocked looking pokémon, Delia instantly realised something. She called Ash to get his attention and noticed it straight away. Yep, there it was. Ash's eyes were swirling white. His power was no longer dormant.

"Ash, there has been something that I have been meaning to tell you. It seems that you have already found out some of the benefits of it."

"I can talk to pokémon?" Delia nodded

"That's sooo cool!" Ash heard Squirtle say.

"I wish that I could talk to humans..." Bulbasaur let his own opinion be heard.

"I guess it's not so bad" Ash glared at the arrogant charmander. Ash also mumbled something that sounded like "stupid overgrown lizard" that made the Charmander glare back at Ash while the others immediately began laughing at Charmander.

"Ash. Since you three seem so close already, would it would be alright if i let them join you a bit early?" Ash nodded excitedly while Professor Oak sent a questioning glance at Delia. At her nod, he continued. "Well, with that sorted, here are there pokeballs and a provisional traininers license until your official trainers license in two years. This provisional license will only allow you to have four pokémon and you must not catch any wild pokémon. the fourth is reserved for a pokémon egg or a pokémon that asks to come along with you from a... city for example."

With that out of the way, Ash said thanks to the good professor and stood up off the floor where he was sat. He promised that he would not catch any pokémon. (he didn't have any pokeballs anyway)

"Oh, and one more thing. The provisional license prevents you from battling other pokémon and buying things from pokémarts. This helps to enforce the rules. I wil give you a luxury ball that will provide you with the luxury of catching a pokémon that will hatch from an egg that you may obtain within the two years that you have the license for."

Ash once again said thank you and Delia said that it would be best to leave now, so, professor Oak called his trusty Alakazam who nodded at him. Alazakam's eyes glowed blue and the Psi Pokémon teleported them just outside where they were visiting.

* * *

**Okay, I am going to end this chapter here. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I will try to update it regularly but everybody needs breaks aswell.**

* * *

**Next time on Pokémon: Like no Other**

**-/-**

**"Lucario?"**

**'No, Mewtwo, who do you think?'**

**-/-**

**...the awkward moment between the two finished, they decided...**

* * *

**A/N Mewtwo hasn't been cloned yet. I don't know the timeline but i think it's close to the indigo conference. Also, I am searching for a beta as I will sometimes miss out small mistakes. You are all of course welcome to point them out to me also.**


End file.
